Red Tanzanite's Interrogation
by Doc-Ruby
Summary: The Tanzanite Mafia has captured Chrysolite, and it's Red Tanzanite's turn to talk to her.


Chrysolite rested her head on the table after Purple Tanzanite left, finally getting a short break from getting tortured and yelled at constantly. She took a moment to breathe, to tell herself that everything was going to be okay. She'd be back with Rane soon enough. Her next obstacle to overcome would be Red Tanzanite. She'd heard about him from blue Tanzanite and Rane. They told her he wore a top hat and was quite a gentleman, but he had a few screws loose. Maybe he'd be nice and patient with her.  
Red Tanzanite kicked the door in, slamming it behind him, getting an angry shout from Green in the other room for doing so. Chrysolite snapped up at the sound. This was not going to go well for her. She looked up at him, he was straightening the bow tie he wore. He had a monocle and seemed very twitchy./p

"How are you?" he asked. His voice had an edge of insanity. She didn't answer. He summoned his weapon, a bladed cane, and threw it at the wall just next to her head. She was already trembling, and now she cowered in the corner of the room.

"I asked, how are you?" he pressed. She looked at him, trembling uncontrollably.

"I-I'm d-doing just f-fine." she stammered. He gave her a twisted grin. He made a sudden movement to look like he was going to attack her, and she flinched, summoning her clamps to see that they were broken and unusable. He laughed when he saw her dismay and fear when she looked up at him. He had her right where he wanted her. He pressed a button on the wall and a bottle of wine, along with two glasses, came from an opening next to it. He took the wine and set them on the table, pouring the deep red liquid into the glasses, taking one for himself and offering the other to her.

"So, you're a peridot, correct?" he asked, pacing back and forth across the room in front of her. She thought about correcting him, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. She sat in silence, staring at the floor. He stopped, and she tensed up when she didn't hear the sound of his shoes hitting the smooth wood.

"You're a peridot, correct?" he snarled, leaning in next to her. She suddenly pulled back an arm to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist and twisted it, hearing cracks and crunches, pushing it further until there were tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" he asked smoothly, releasing her arm and going back to pacing. She held her arm, watching him carefully. He took a short sip of his wine and looked at her.

"It really is such a shame you had to watch your closest friends' shards fall at your feet, now isn't it?" he asked, his back to her. She hunched her shoulders and tried to make herself look small.

"You could have saved them, couldn't you? But instead you ran like a little coward." he jeered. "Their faces, their screams, they still haunt you, don't they? The fact that you could have stayed and helped them escape, too."

Chrysolite tried to hide her crying. Red Tanzanite took another sip of his wine and set it on the table next to hers, which was untouched.

"What's wrong, are you refusing my hospitality?" he growled, picking up her wine. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall. He forced her mouth open and poured the wine into her mouth, letting her fall to the floor as she coughed and sputtered. He threw the glass at the floor next to her, the shards falling everywhere. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the chair by the table.

"Remember hearing the screaming and pain of your fellow comrades as the constant onslaught of Homeworld gems came in and tore your battalion apart?" he prodded. "The explosions around you, the blood of the humans, and the lovely Rose Quartz." He picked up his wine again. "The sound of gems clawing at the defensive wall you put up to block the damage of the explosions. The feeling of despair and suffering as you were addressed by your commander to go on a suicide mission. The cold of the rain as you waited in silence for death to come take you away." he finished, sipping the wine. Chrys was crying silently, staring at the table. He made a sudden offensive movement, the next thing she knew, the blade of the cane was at her neck. When Red Tanzanite moved the weapon away, she started sobbing, her head down on the table and hidden in her arms.

He grinned and straightened his tie, sipping his wine. He grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her against the wall repeatedly. He was much stronger than she was, and she couldn't get out of his grip. He pinned her to the wall after setting his wine down again, pulling out a device that could instantly regenerate poofed gems. He summoned his weapon and jammed both things into her form, causing her to scream in pain. He started laughing, amused at the extreme pain of the smaller and weaker being before him. She couldn't move, she was frozen by this perpetual state of being trapped between keeping a form and retreating into her gem. Red Tanzanite pulled the sword and the device away from her, and she fell to the floor, barely awake.

"Nobody's coming to help you." he hissed, kneeling down. She looked up at him through the corner of her eye and spat on the ground next to his shoes. He gave her a sharp kick to the chest, then grabbed the wine glass and broke it on her face, picking her up and slamming her into the table, breaking it in two. He forced her into the chair, keeping a boot on her chest to keep her down. Chrysolite then started to laugh uncontrollably, her hands forming into claws and her hair beginning to form a mane. Red grinned again, then grabbed her hand and threw her into the opposite wall, creating a dent in the metal. He was panting, he had lost his top hat and his hair was messy. A voice came from the intercom.

"Red, we got what we need from her. Bring her to Orange and Brown's chamber."

Red gave Chrysolite a kind smile.

"Thank you for your time." 


End file.
